


Just Call Me...

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Queer Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was taken aback the first time someone called her a lesbian. Written for evening12's Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [evening12](http://evening12.livejournal.com)'s Kink Meme, with the kinks "bisexuality" and "gayness".

Hermione was taken aback the first time someone called her a lesbian. Not because she was offended – she wasn't stupid; she knew that being a lesbian wasn't a bad thing – but because she simply didn't think of herself that way. No matter how many times she kissed Ginny, how many dates the two of them went on, how many times Ginny pulled her into bed and made love to her until she could barely think straight, Hermione didn't consider herself a lesbian.

She still liked some boys, after all. And she liked some girls. And most of all, she liked Ginny because she was  _Ginny_ , and she dated her because she made her happy, not because she had breasts and a vagina.  _Lesbian_  didn't feel like the right word.

Ginny didn't seem the least bit worried when Hermione told her this.

"Hermione," she said, "I don't care if you're a lesbian or bisexual or if I'm the only girl you'd ever look twice at. Don't worry about what to call yourself."

"But…" Hermione hesitated. She had always been so concerned with the proper terminology for things – that had been what school was all about, after all, and school had always been her strength.

"Don't  _worry_ ," Ginny repeated. "I think the important thing is that you love  _me_ … and you do love me, don't you?" she added sweetly.

Hermione had to smile.

"Of course I do," she said, and put her arms around Ginny and kissed her.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
